kill_zonefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars Coadjuvant Domain
The Mars Coadjuvant Domain serves as the governing power on Mars, and in the remnants of the Sol system. The Domain rose from the still-smoldering ashes of the UCN, as a new type of government. Driven by a desire to gain knowledge, and to save lives, the Domain fills an otherwise void role in the galaxy. The Domain flag, at right, displays a number of symbols well known to a Martian - Olympus Mons, research capitol of the Domain; The three bodies, Mars, Luna, and Ceres; and the three core values of the Martian people: Liberty, Unity, Prosperity. Mars as a colony Mars, commonly known to be the fourth planet from the Class G2V star called "Sol," was long a subject of human ambition. From the days of the race to put a man on the moon, man had desired to reach other worlds. This desire became reality in the late twenty-first century. The UCN, in desperate need of resources, pushed for colonisation. Several corporate entities, and government programs, launched vessels into the unknown under this new directive. Luna was the first colony to be established, in October 2090. Ground was broken on the first Martian colony on 23 May 2092. The Martian colonists saw many struggles during the early months and years on the Red Planet, and were forced to develop new technologies to meet their needs. This paved the way to Mars becoming a major hotbed of scientific advancement. Mars Under the UCN Mars was seen as a rising star, and possible threat, by the UCN, and was therefore tightly regulated. The colonial governor was required to supply a portion of all minerals extracted from Mars as a UCN "Development Tax". Terraforming technology was banned from production, to prevent the creation of a New Earth to outshine the current one. Tensions between Mars and the UCN remained low, however, as the science community were permitted to carry out nearly any form of research in near total safety. As time progressed, the UCN would grow to rely on Mars for cutting-edge technology. This would become especially true during the Extrasolar Wars. The UCA Navy, equipped with ships designed on Mars, would come to be victorious over the Helghan Corporation in Alpha Centauri in the First Extrasolar War . A century and a half later, Martian technology would again be tested in battle. The Second Extrasolar War saw the demand for new military breakthroughs from Mars skyrocket, fueling the UCN's war economy. Heated development would continue until late 2360, when the fall of Vekta effectively ended the need for offensive weapons. Mars stagnates, watching as the UCN's delicate spiderweb of supply routes strains, then buckles following the loss of Vekta. The stage is set for a new power. After the UCN The fall of the UCN gave rise to the new Mars, now known as the Domain. While Earth tore itself apart, Administrator Roland Trace began the process of creating a different Mars. The first stage was isolation, allowing for uninterrupted de velopment. This allowed for the creation of terraforming systems on the surface of Mars, radically transforming the barren red dirt into rich plains and forests. As of 2415, Mars shows near-Earth conditions (third image). Under the second stage, the Domain established a new pattern for research, focusing primarily on humanitarian technologies. During his rise to power, Administrator Trace followed many other former UCN worlds, and chose to ally with the C.C.C. Over time, however, this would prove a premature act. Under increasingly obvious surveillance from the Empire, which could only be a prelude to invasion, the Domain cut ties with the C.C.C. and was granted "Special Status" as the Sol Protectorate in 2415. The Domain in the Galaxy The Mars Coadjuvant Domain serves the innocent. As a people, Martians are largely pacifistic, prefering diplomacy over closed-handed attacks. This places the Domain in the unique position of having relative impunity to establish trade routes and deploy aid missions to warring systems. Under the Mars Accord, which officially inducted the Domain into the Helghast Empire as a protectorate, Mars was left neutral in all ongoing conflicts, essentially retaining total autonomy. Presently, the Domain practices open trade with the Empire, the IWC, and the few non-aligned worlds in the galaxy. The CCC, as an enemy of the Empire, are limited from certain technologies. The Domain has also deployed a number of aid units to establish hospitals in combat areas, in order to serve all wounded. After Alexandria, the Post War Mars Following the events on and around Alexandria, Mars established and mediated peace talks between the three belligerent nations. The end results would include substantial changes for the Domain. The Sol Protectorate would be no more, as Mars was given full independence from all foreign powers, and exists in a state of relative military and political invulnerability. As a compromise, Mars is prohibited from export of any military-grade technologies. Further, Mars may choose to act as the mediators and hosts for any diplomatic discussions to occur between the three other powers of the galaxy. In light of its now total sovereignty, the Mars Coadjuvant Domain would begin expanding to a small cluster of star systems separated from the other powers by the Sol system. These few systems would serve as remote medical research facilities, mining colonies, and small military outposts. Additionally, Mars would expand to control all of the Sol system, with the exception of Earth. Earth would remain in Imperial control, so to avoid a wholesale slaughter of the remaining Earth humans and prevent the possibility of a direct attack from Earth. Government The MCD is a representative autocracy, ruled by the Administrator, who is advised by the Board. The board, in turn, hold absolute control over their districts, and are advised by their councils. This system is largely influenced by Mars' past as a science hub, and reflects in its efficiency. Culture Martian culture evolved from the science colonies of old Mars. The need for self-sufficiency is strong in every Martian, but is tempered by a culturaly developed reliance on other Martians. As such, Martians are taught from a young age to use psychology in day to day life, granting Martians a level of understanding of others, and allowing for more discreet, non-vocalised communication. Because of this same co-dependence, Mars enjoys a very low crime rate, and not only allows, but promotes more free will in the way of justice. This is accomplished by limiting the Domain law enforcement agencies to the most major or heinous of crimes, and allowing for a seemingly frontier type of law. "Somebody takes your stuff? Take it back. Somebody hits you? Hit 'em back. They try to kill ya? THEN you come get me." -MCDF Enforcer in Mariner City Into the Underground Martian leisure time is often spent in the sublevels of the cities, where the underground and the "underground" meet to forge a single culture. Domain citizens and tourists alike can find all matter of pleasure or pain, escape or end, in the Great Below. The clubs, bars, and lounges cater to every taste; on Mars, almost everything is legal. Behind closed doors, the fringe clinics offer discount cosmetic surgery for those brave enough to go under the knife. The unfortunate truth that most Martians won't let on: the Undercities are rife with danger. Ripper gangs harvest augs and organs from any unwary enough to travel alone, black-market dealers sell high dose narcotics, and the clubs themselves are often fronts for any form of piracy or smuggling. Augment Entertainment As the Domain blossomed into a hub of medical and scientific development, the Augmentation movement grew. In 2415, approximately 57 percent of the Martian populace was augmented to some degree. Many clubs shifted to appeal to the Augmented consumer, but only one has truly been built for them: Vitruvio. Built around a massive holoprojection system, Vitruvio makes heavy use of mood enhacers and hallucinogens to provide the grand escape most Augmented people seek. Vitruvio is open to all, regardless of augmentation. Category:Mars